The Making of a Warrior Princess
by Anorafox
Summary: Because of a bet, Ares must turn the innocent Snow White into a warrior. A Xena Warrior Princess origin story **obviously those that know the show know Xena's real origin story, but I just wanted to give this a twist and cross it with a classic Disney story.
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

Ares reclined against a rock, watching the battle unfold before him. The excitement, fear and rage flitted into his senses and he couldn't help but smile. He had staged this, every piece of it.

He had whispered into the ears of a rogue warrior, causing him to gather himself an army and wreak havoc on the land. Borias was a strong warlord and Ares was proud of his creation. He knew that his subject's army would easily defeat this puny army. The king was dead and his arrogant and selfish wife had no head for battle.

"Ares, Ares," clucked a voice. Ares turned his head to see Hades approaching. "My occupation would certainly be a boring one if not for you."

"Then you should be thankful that I'm so good at my job," he said. But then frowned. "Why are you here? Celesta normally collects the souls of the dead."

"I wanted to have a chat," he said, taking a seat beside Ares.

Ares narrowed his eyes. What was Hades up to? Did he need him to off someone? Such things had happened before. Hades whispered to the Fates occasionally perhaps they needed a certain event to unfold.

"Don't you ever get bored of just manipulating warriors into following your commands? Where is the challenge?"

"I'll have you know that it isn't as easy as it sounds," Ares got to his feet, gesturing towards the army fighting, not ten feet away, "I'd like to see you make this happen."

Hades smiled, "No one does war like you do, Ares," he said, "and I'm quite content with judging and watching over our departed subjects. I mean you are just so good at what you do… don't you ever get bored?"

Ares thought for a moment. As a god, boredom wasn't a concept he fully understood. "Nothing about war is really that boring."

"No I suppose not," he said, "but the men and women you recruit to do your bidding, they are all of a similar type. They all love to fight."

"What are you getting at?"

"Why not try to turn someone into a warrior who has no interest in war at all?" Hades asked.

"But that makes no sense at all," Ares said, "why would I want a warrior who has no interest in fighting? Have you lost your mind?"

"Quite the opposite," he said, "but I guess you aren't as good as everyone thought. I imagined the god of war could turn even the silliest soul into a hardened warrior… guess we were all wrong."

"Hey, now," he said, "I never said I couldn't. I just said it would be silly."

"How about we make a little bet then," Hades said, "a bet that would benefit this war you have going."

"I'm listening," Ares said, "but what's in it for you? Why are you offering to help me?"

Ares knew that Hades often benefited from War but he rarely ever asked for favors or made bets. Something didn't feel right about this.

"Let's just say that this will benefit me as well because I need someone killed."

"I'm not saying I agree yet, but I want to know more," Ares said.

Hades snapped his fingers and Ares felt himself dematerializing. He landed on solid ground in a very familiar place, Hades castle. Hades walked over to a bowl of water on a podium and waved his hand over it. "Come and take a look," Hades told him.

Ares saw a confident woman gazing into a mirror and brushing her long dark hair. He recognized her immediately. "Queen Grimhilde is who you want dead?" Ares asked.

"Yes, she's lived far too long and knows far too much," he said.

"I could have anyone kill her. Borias could take her easily."

Hades waved his hand over the bowl and the image disappeared. "You clearly know little of Grimhilde," he said, "she's a witch and it would take more than a barbaric warrior to defeat her. In fact I have someone picked out."

Ares was irritated. Why did Hades think he had the right to decide who would be his champion? He couldn't believe he would dare intrude upon his job like this.

An image of a young raven-haired woman appeared in the bowl. She was singing in a garden while picking apples, birds flitting around her. Her blue eyes looked towards them, almost as if she could sense they were watching them, but she quickly returned her attention to her task. "And here she is," Hades said.

Ares let out a laugh. "You're kidding right? King White's daughter?"

"There is potential with her, Ares, and she knows the palace better than anyone," he said, "it has to be her."

Ares thought for a moment. "So if I accept this bet and succeed what do I get out of it? Winning this war just isn't good enough for me, I need something more."

"I'll let you bring back one warrior from the dead, Ares," he said.

"Deal," he said, immediately. There were thousands upon thousands who had served him. Great warlords and kings, and he knew of many he'd love to have back.

"Good," he said, "I expect you to turn this young Snow White into a fierce warrior within a year," he said.

"Easy," Ares said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2: Aphrodite

Snow trotted to the kitchen, a basket of apples swinging on her arm. Aguria, the cook, greeted her with a smile. "I thought you would never get back with those apples," she purred, "and you know how much the Queen loves her pie."

Snow nearly rolled her eyes at the mention of the Queen but stopped herself. Her step mother was ruler after all and already hated her. Her father had been killed around a month ago by a raiding army and his wife had taken over the palace.

King White had ruled over the land of Guendolyn for nearly thirty years. His first wife, Snow's mother, had died about five years after Snow's birth. And then five years later he married Grimhilde, a vain and greedy woman who seemed to have no love for her father, but instead his money.

"Do you want any help?" Snow asked.

"No, dear, you need to be off for your sewing lesson soon," she said. This time Snow really did roll her eyes.

"I hate sewing," she mumbled.

"But you're so talented," Aguria said, "you parents would both be so proud."

Snow took a deep breath. She didn't want to cry in the kitchens again. She had spent so much time crying and she was tired of it.

"I guess you're right," Snow said. She gave the apples to Aguria and said her goodbyes before heading out the door. She made her way down the long narrow hallway and up a long staircase that lead her to the third floor.

She paused in front of the door to the Woman's Parlor, dreading the idea of having to do thread work with Lady Chastia and Lady Aphima. Both young women were wards her father had brought in so that Snow could grow up among other highborn ladies. Instead, Snow had grown to hate them. They adored her position and wanted to speak gossip about the land but cared nothing about her as a person.

Finally she got enough nerve to open the door. Her teacher, Miss. Gladys stood in front of Chastia and Aphima eyeing their handiwork. "You're late again Snow," she growled.

"Sorry," she mumbled, taking her seat. She picked up her supplies and began to work, glancing over to see if the other girls had gotten much farther along than she.

"Have you heard anything else about the war?" Chastia asked.

Chastia was fourteen, a year younger than Snow. Her mousy brown hair was often styled in a curled fashion and she was obsessed with Snow's position. Snow knew she wished she could be princess, she'd heard her say it many times before.

"We lost another battle yesterday," Snow told her, "but I don't know many other details."

That was a lie. Snow knew that Borias's men had slain General Saeger but she didn't want to talk about that. She was tired of hearing about death, blood and sword fights.

"I'm pretty sure Snow doesn't want to talk about the war that killed her father," Aphima said, "I'm sure you can think of something better to talk about."

Aphima was fifteen like Snow, with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She always wore something pink. Today she wore a white afternoon dress adorned with pink garnishes.

Before either of the girls could ask her questions about other things, a knock sounded at the door. Miss. Gladys walked over and pulled it open.

"They're in the middle of their lessons? Can't it wait?" Gladys growled. The intruder was clearly male for Gladys did not allow them into the Women's Parlor.

She let out a huge sigh, "Well fine then," she said turning her attention to us and slamming the door in the person's face. "Snow, Aphima, the Queen has summoned you to the throne room. Apparently it's _urgent."_

Snow knew that only Gladys would get angry with the Queen for disrupting lessons. She was strong willed and Snow often worried the old woman would get herself into trouble.

Snow and Aphima stood up and Chastia let out a whine, "Why didn't she summon me?"

"Shush girl and get back to work," Gladys growled, causing Aphima and Snow to giggle.

The two girls quickly left the room. The Queen had taken a liking to Lady Aphima for whatever reason and Snow found she was often summoned along with her. Chastia was always left out. She often wondered if the girl would get sent back to her family now that King White was dead.

The girls entered the Throne Room and saw the Queen conversing with a young dark haired man. Snow knew he had to be about eighteen years old. He was lean and well muscled but looked of royal blood.

"This is Lord Antoni," the Queen said, "he is going to be staying here for awhile. He had interest in perhaps marrying one of you."

Aphima glanced towards Snow with excitement. But Snow didn't share it. This man was interested in marrying her? How she knew this day would come, but she had hoped it would be somebody she knew.

"It's a pleasure," he said. He bowed down before Snow.

"As it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Snow White and this is Lady Aphima Braoli."

Antoni looked over her once again as if sizing her up before his gaze fell upon Aphima. She thought she saw a moment of bewilderment on his face but it quickly dispeared.

"Well it's been a long day," the Queen said. She instructed a servant to show Antoni to the guest room and the girls were dismissed.

Ares left the throne room following behind the old man that was to show him to his chambers. He glanced back to see that the young blonde was following him. Good. They needed to talk.

His disguise as Lord Antoni worked perfectly. Of course, if the real Lord Antoni were to appear that could cause problems but Ares found it unlikely. He had made sure that the lord was engaged in the battle.

"Here we are, sir," the servant said pausing before a plain door, "I can help you unpack your things-"

"No be on your way," he said, "I can handle it."

He watched the servant waddle off before speaking. "Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable _Aphima._ It seems we have a bit to talk about."

The young girl came out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind, a smirk on her face. "I knew you would turn up eventually," she said before ducking into his room.

Once inside the room, Ares changed into his true form and so did Aphima. The young girl transformed into the scantily clad goddess of love, Aphrodite.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled at his sister.

"I could ask you the same," she growled, "you bring this war here and kill the Queen's husband and now you're here to—what exactly are you here for?"

"Like I would tell you," he said, "this war was just begging to happen, sis, I had to act upon it!"

"You made the Queen lose her love," Aphrodite said, "her eyes downcast."

"I didn't realize she was so fond of King White," he said, "it's not what I heard."

"Not King White, _Borias,"_ she whispered.

Ares frowned. He did remember Borias mentioning a woman but he had seemed all too happy to leave her for the promises of riches.

"And that's how she married the King, you set this up didn't you? As a way to make her feel better?"

"Yes," she growled, "and you're messing it up! So uncool!"

"Hades said Grimhilde was bad news, sis," he said, "and I hate to say it, but I think he's right."

"So what are you here to kill her?" she asked.

"Not me," he said, "but someone will."

"Who? This palace is filled with quiet servants and boring young women. What could you possibly find here that could kill a Queen?"

"A step-daughter," he said.

Aphrodite let out a laugh. "Snow is a quiet peace loving little girl. She looks like a ghost when you so much as mention the war," she said, "she would never kill anyone."

"I'm the god of war," he said, "I can make anyone into a warrior."

"I won't let you kill her," Aphrodite said.

"We'll see about that," Ares said.

"It will be a shame if Snow White has to die," said Aphrodite, "there was a handsome prince in the neighboring kingdom that would have made her a great husband…"

"I'm not afraid of you and your empty threats Aphrodite," he said.

"I know but Snow White should," she said. And like that she re-materialized into Lady Aphima and walked out his door.

Ares let out a sigh. He wasn't expecting this difficulty and wondered how much Aphrodite might interfere with his plans.

Aphrodite knocked on the door to the Queen's chambers. The Queen knew who she really was and it didn't matter if she disturbed. The awesome, beautiful goddess of love trumped a queen every time.

The door was pulled open and Grimhilde peaked out, a smile forming on her face. "Come in," she purred.

Aphrodite walked in, changing into her real form. "Gosh I don't understand how you mortals can stand to wear these awful dresses," she cursed.

"It's the price we pay for beauty," said Grimhilde. She had changed into her evening gown and Aphrodite knew she didn't have long before the Queen headed down for her dinner.

"I have a gift for you," she told the Queen. She waved her hand and gorgeous mirror appeared on the wall.

The Queen laughed, "I'll admit it's beautiful but I have thousands of mirrors."

"Do you have any that talk?" she purred. The Queen walked over to the mirror and examined it.

"How does an inatimate object speak?"

"It's magic, it speaks when spoken to," she said, "as a witch I would think you'd be familiar with such things."

"Yes, yes of course," the Queen said, "I forget that I don't need to play dumb around you."

"Go ahead ask it a question," said Aphrodite, "just utter the words Mirror, Mirror on the wall and ask it anything."

The Queen thought for a moment. "Mirror, mirror on the wall how should I wear my hair this evening?"

A mans face appeared in the mirror. The Queen let out a gasp and jumped back. "Calm down, sweetheart," said the mirror, "I think you should wear your hair down to dinner. It's so long and beautiful."

"Well thank-you," the Queen said but the face was already gone.

Aphrodite smiled. "That man was sentenced to serve his afterlife in a mirror. Crime really doesn't end well for most people," she said, "perhaps you'd like to ask it something else? Maybe something about Snow?"

The Queen looked confused, "Why would I ask about that soft-spoken child?"

Aphrodite let out a sigh. "I told you this war was caused by my brother, Ares," she said, "and now he has plans to turn Snow into a warrior so she can kill you."

The Queen let out a laugh, "Snow's never so much as picked up a sword," she said, "I couldn't imagine her becoming a warrior."

"I'm of the same mindset," said Aphrodite, "but Ares is very persuasive and I've seen him do some incredible things."

Aphrodite thought about revealing that her brother was here now disguised as Lord Antoni but bit her tongue. Revealing his disguise would do nothing to stop his plans.

"I'm not all that worried," the Queen said, "the kingdom loves me. I'm beautiful and I lead them well. They wouldn't turn on me for Snow White."

"I don't know," Aphrodite said, "I've heard many whisper that Snow is the most beautiful woman in the land."

In a rage the Queen turned to the mirror, "Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest one of all?"

The face appeared and said, "Snow White."

The Queen let out a scream, punching the mirror and causing it to shatter. "We have to get rid of that rat," she cried, "we must kill Snow White."

"As much as I promote love instead of violence you might be right," Aphrodite said.

"I know of a huntsman that would be perfect for the job. He's often at the inn. Could you go speak to him for me?" the Queen asked.

"Oh of course," she purred, "men have a way of doing whatever I ask of them."


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins

Snow looked at her reflection in the mirror as her maid, Sarah, finished cinching up the back of her dress. She tried to force a smile on her face, but Sarah, also being her best friend could easily see that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Snow let out a sigh. "It's just strange having a suitor in the castle," she said, "my father isn't even here to tell me anything about him and I could never ask the Queen."

"Oh, my lady, all will be well. You're a princess and you do not have to marry this Lord Antoni if you don't want to," she said.

"You're right," she said, "I shouldn't get all worked up over nothing." She walked over to her window, gazing out at the courtyard below. The sun was over the horizon and she should be heading down to the dining hall to dine with her step-mother and other nobility in the castle.

The previous evening, at dinner, Lord Antoni had asked if she would like spend the afternoon with him. She had agreed knowing full well if she didn't her step-mother would be very displeased.

A knock sounded at the door, bringing Snow away from her thoughts and the window. Sarah opened the door and there stood, Lady Aphima.

"I thought we might like to walk together," she said pleasantly.

"I suppose that will be alright," Snow said, as she made her way to the door.

The two began to walk down the hallway and Sarah followed closely at their heels. "I wanted to warn you about Lord Antoni," Aphima said.

"Oh?" Snow asked. She wondered how Aphima would know anything of the Lord. Normally both she and Chastia asked her about other nobility.

"He's a very scandalous man," she whispered. It was obvious she didn't want anyone to hear their conversation. "He has been caught being indecent with many women," she said, "I'm surprised your mother would even allow him in the palace."

"But surely these are just rumors," Snow said. She tried to ignore the fact that Aphima had called the Queen her mother. She was a bit concerned though. What if Aphima was right?

"Maybe so but you do have to admit that it's a bit strange that a perfectly healthy man would be here when a war is going on," she said.

Snow hadn't thought of that. Most of the able-bodied men were out fighting against Borias's army, so why wasn't Antoni?

"I just want you to be careful," Aphima said, "I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks for the warning," she told the girl, "it means a lot."

And then they had arrived at the dining hall. Snow took her seat and Sarah made sure everything was to her liking before leaving.

Across the table Lord Antoni examined her with dark eyes and despite Aphima's warning, butterflies flittered in her stomach. He wasn't a bad looking man.

The Queen arrived shortly thereafter and took her seat at the head of the table. She wore an ornate purple gown, much too revealing for her age. Snow almost wondered if she was trying to snatch up Antoni for herself, but he hardly noticed the Queen. His eyes remained on her and his meal.

Snow ate in silence as the people around her talked about idle gossip. It was almost as if a war wasn't currently happening. They still had plenty to eat and the Queen certainly wasn't wearing her mourning clothes anymore. Snow almost felt as if her father would walk through the door at any moment.

Snow took a deep breath, keeping herself together. It would do her no good to cry and look weak in front of Antoni or anyone else for that matter. The Queen already thought so little of her.

"Snow," Antoni said, "perhaps we could take a walk through the garden?"

"That would be most wonderful," she told him, forcing a smile on her face.

The Queen glanced at her, Snow thought she saw a bit of hatred in her eyes but it was gone instantly. She nodded her approval and Snow got to her feet.

"We are done eating, we might as well head out now," Snow said, eager to be out of the castle and breathing fresh air.

Antoni nodded his approval, following after her as they made their way out of the dining hall. He linked his arm through hers once they were on their way to the garden, walking as a man and woman ought to properly walk.

"I'm sorry that I have arrived so suddenly and so soon after your father's death," he whispered.

"Your timing is not ideal, but I'm coming of an age where I have to think about marriage," she said, "it's to be expected."

"Yes, that is true," Antoni said, "I had to come see if the rumors were true about the fair Snow White and I haven't been disappointed."

Snow felt a blush spread across her cheeks. "You're kind, sir."

They paused before the exterior doors as the guards pulled them open. Antoni murmured a thank-you and they were on their way. Once out in the garden and away from the guards watching eyes, Snow couldn't help herself anymore. She needed to know more about Antoni and about what Aphima had said.

"Why are you here when there is a war going on?" Snow asked, "Surely you should be fighting? You are an able-bodied man."

"You're right," he said, "and I was at war. I fought alongside your father."

"You did? Then why are you here?"

"Before your father died he asked me to come here," he said, "He knows the war will reach the palace and he wants you to be able to defend yourself."

"What are you saying?" Snow asked. Was her father really that confident about losing the war? Had he really thought she was in danger?

"I'm saying that your father wanted you to learn to fight," he said.

She let out a laugh, "You're joking right? Ladies do not fight."

He smiled, "Some do," he said, "many learn how to wield a sword and you can to."

"Are you sure this is what my father wanted?" Snow asked. She felt confused. Her father had always been against violence.

Antoni paused, turning to face her. He placed his hands gently on her forearms, his brown eyes looking into hers with much seriousness. "I have much respect for the King and would never lie about something like this," he said.

In that moment Snow knew he was telling the truth. He would have to be an amazing liar to look her in the eye and say what he said.

"Fine," she said, "when will we begin?"

After their walk Snow rushed up to her room and had Sarah help her out of her dress. She told Sarah what Antoni had told her and Sarah seemed delighted.

"So he's not really here to court you?"

"I guess not," Snow said. Her heart sank a little. Why did that bother her? She hardly knew the man.

She was supposed to meet Antoni in a secret spot in the woods in half an hour so they could begin training. They had agreed on the spot so the queen would not find out. Snow wasn't sure how the Queen would react if she knew that Snow was doing a non-lady like activity.

Sarah had brought some of her own clothes for Snow to wear since she didn't have any pants, only dresses or skirts. Plus this way, if the clothes were to get ruined it wouldn't matter to the Queen.

Snow quickly dressed sliding a dress over the top of them. She and Sarah often went for strolls through the woods and knew the Queen would not be suspicious.

The two girls hurried out the door and down the stairs, nearly knocking Aphima to the ground as they rounded a corner. "Watch it will you?" Aphima growled. Her eyes widened then, realizing she had spoken to the princess in such a manner. "I mean maybe you should be more careful. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm just eager to go for a walk," said Snow.

"It's always like this with her," Sarah said with a shrug.

Aphima had a strange look on her face like she didn't believe them, but Snow didn't have to time to care. She and Sarah quickly mumbled goodbye before heading away and out the castle doors.

They followed Snow's usual path into the forest and into her favorite spot. Antoni was waiting in the clearing. He sat upon a rock carefully examining a stick in his hand.

"About time you showed up," he joked.

"Well I'm sorry some of us have to keep up appearances," she said.

Sarah helped her take the dress off, leaving her in the simple clothes underneath.

"I'm ready to begin," she said.

Antoni tossed her a stick and she just barely caught it. "Nice reflexes," he said with a smile.

"A stick?" she asked with confusion, "I thought you were teaching me to fight with a sword?"

"We have to start with sticks so you don't hurt yourself as badly," he said, "now try to block my attacks."

He lunged towards her with the stick and Snow didn't have time to block it. He hit her hard in the ribs. "Ow!" she cried.

"You have to block it or it's going to hurt," he said.

"You could be more gentle!" she growled.

"Your enemies are not going to be gentle," he said, "it looks like we have a long ways to go.

He lunged at her again, this time she was quick to block his stick. "Or maybe you shouldn't underestimate me."

Antoni looked shocked and Snow was surprised herself. She had never felt such a fire within her and yet she didn't want to extinguish it.

Instead she jumped forward, trying to hit Antoni with her stick but he blocked it.

"Perhaps training you will be more fun than I thought," he said.

Aphrodite rushed to the Queen's room knocking on the door. She didn't know what Snow was up to but knew Ares was behind it.

The Queen pulled open her door, ushering Aphrodite inside. "Where did you put the mirror?" Aphrodite asked.

"In the trash, it was broken," the Queen said.

Aphrodite waved her fingers and the mirror rematerialized on the wall. "Mirror, mirror on the wall show us Snow White."

This time the face didn't appear and a forest clearing materialized. Snow White was fighting sticks with Antoni.

"What is _this?"_ Hissed the Queen.

"Clearly she's training to kill you," Aphrodite growled.

"That's Ares isn't it? You let another god walk into my palace?" The Queen said turning to Aphrodite.

"I wasn't going to tell you yet, but yes," Aphrodite said, "clearly we need to talk to this huntsman sooner rather than later."

"Yes, we need to make sure that Ares is far away from her that day," she said, "I'll have to distract him."

"Invite him to lunch with you tomorrow," she said, "I'll talk to the huntsman and make sure Snow White is in the woods where no one will see anything."

"Excellent," said the Queen.


	4. Chapter 4: The Huntsman

Ares walked back to the castle, his training with Snow complete for the day. He was amazed at her fire and how quickly she was learning. He felt confident that he could make her into a warrior.

When he walked through the doors to the palace he was greeted by a young servant woman. "The Queen wishes to see you in the throne room," she told him.

"Alright, thank-you," he said. Did the Queen somehow know about his practice with Snow White? Impossible… or was it? Aphrodite was working with the Queen after all.

He walked down the hallway, reaching the throne room. The doors were open and he walked right in. The Queen stood in the center of the room talking with her advisor. She turned to face him with a smile. "Oh, Antoni," she said, "thanks so much for meeting with me."

"It's a pleasure to meet with the Queen," he said with a smile.

"I was hoping you would join me for lunch tomorrow," she said, "we have so much to discuss, especially if it's my daughter you wish to marry."

"Let's not jump to any conclusions yet," Ares said.

"Of course, of course," the Queen said, "so will you join me for lunch?"

Ares thought for a moment. He couldn't very well refuse the Queen but he couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of trap to keep him away from Snow White.

"I would gladly join you, my Queen," he said with a slight bow.

"Good, good," she said, "I look forward to it."

"Do you know where I might find Lady Aphima?" he asked, "I was hoping to perhaps meet with her before dinner."

"She's went to town for sewing supplies with her teacher," said the Queen.

"Very well," he said, "perhaps another day."

Ares left the throne room, not believing the Queen's story for a moment. He would go to town and find out what Aphrodite was up to.

"I really don't want to spend the afternoon with Aphima," Snow said as she and Sarah headed down the hall to Aphima's room, "I really don't want to listen to her stories today."

"I'm sure it will be over before you know it," Sarah assured her.

Snow let out a sigh before knocking on the door. A smiling Aphima pulled it open. "I'm ready to go," Snow told her.

"Great," Aphima said, "I've been needing this walk."

The three girls began their walk down the hall. "Sarah you're always working so hard," Aphima said, "why not take a day to spend with your family."

"That's an excellent idea," said Snow, "you're always tending to me."

Sarah's face lit up, "Oh thank-you so much," she said, "my family will be thrilled to see me."

Sarah rushed down the hall, clearly eager to get her things and head to town. "She's so devoted to you," said Aphima, " you seem to inspire loyalty from everyone."

"She's my best friend," said Snow.

Aphima looked troubled by this. Perhaps she was jealous that she or Chastia weren't her best friend. Snow just ignored it.

The girls walked in silence along the path to the forest. Once they reached the forest's edge Aphima spoke, "What are your plans for the future?"

"Well I suppose eventually I'll get married and become Queen," she said.

"Well of course," Aphima said. Snow felt a sense of animosity coming from Aphima.

"What about you?" She said.

"Honestly? I picture a future without you," Aphima growled. She grabbed Snow White, pushing her to the ground.

The gesture caught Snow off guard. She landed face first on the path. She quickly jumped to her feet, wondering where Aphima had gone. She was nowhere to be found. Instead a lone man stood on the path before her.

"Snow White," he said, "I've been sent by the Queen to kill you."

Snow felt a sense of dread creeping upon her. This couldn't be real. What was happening? Aphima had brought her out to her death. It hadn't been out of kindness that she had sent Sarah away, it was so she could ambush her.

"I'd like to see you try," hissed Snow. But she was weaponless and she couldn't help but notice the long sword at his hip.

"But you have allies that are more persuasive," he said, "and so instead I am leading you to safety."

"How can I trust you?" she hissed.

"It's either trust me and possibly die or return to the palace and definitely die," he said, "I think your choice is obvious."

Snow knew he was right. Reluctantly she approached the man. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Eric," he said, "I'm a huntsman."

"Where will you be taking me?" she asked.

"Lord Antoni has a safe house set up for you," he said, "I'm sure the Queen doesn't know of its existence."

"Why is Antoni helping me?" she asked.

"It's like he told you before," said Eric, "he made a promise to your father."

Snow felt uneasy about all of this, how could she just leave her citizens under the hands of her step mother, who apparently tried to have her killed.

"Won't the Queen know you didn't really kill me?" she asked the man.

"I'm going to present her with the heart of a stag," he said, "she's just a foolish woman, she won't know the difference."

Snow had her doubts. The Queen was a lot of things but she knew she was no fool. And she had Aphima helping her. She didn't know what that silly girl was capable of but she knew that she had obviously been in on the plan.

After the two had been walking for a time the man led her off the forest path and into the woods. It was rather dark amongst the trees and Snow knew it would only get darker as the day went on. She only hoped she wouldn't be here when night fell.

She followed behind the huntsman, trying her best to not trip over her skirts. She cringed every time her dress tore on a branch.

Once they reached a clearing the huntsman turned on her. He grabbed her around the waist and reached to cover her mouth. She let out a high pitched scream, attempting to bite the hand as it closed over her mouth. She struggled against him, attempting to kick.

Panic overwhelmed her and she nearly freed herself from his grip. "Calm down," he whispered in her ear, "I had to make you scream so she'd think I killed you."

He began to carry her through the woods, not releasing his grip over her mouth, but she relaxed a bit. She didn't trust this man at all but clearly fighting was going to get her nowhere. She would save her energy and try to escape later when his guard was down.

"Aphrodite was watching," he said, "well you know her as Lady Aphima."

Snow was confused. Aphrodite was a goddess and Lady Aphima was a ward in her father's palace. How could they be one in the same?

Finally the man let her go and she tried to flee but he grabbed her arm. "You need to come with me," he said, "running will do you no good."

She glared at him, but knew he was right. The woods were dark and she honestly was not sure of the way she had come.

"What did you mean about Aphrodite?" she asked, "and is she still following us?"

"No I think she turned away after you screamed, but I wanted to be sure," he said, "she has been disguised as Lady Aphima for sometime."

"But Aphima has lived in the palace with me since we were seven, you mean to tell me I've lived with Aphrodite for eight years?"

"No, Aphrodite kidnapped Aphima," he said, "she's been pretending to be her for around a year or so now."

Something inside Snow's brain clicked. "I knew she had been acting different."

"We are almost to the safe house," he said, "once we arrive I must depart."

He led her through a grove of trees. A small two story shack stood next to a rocky cliff. The cliff was full of what looked like mining caves. "What is this place?" she asked.

"A safe house," he said, "now go. Just knock on the door and tell them Antoni sent you. They will know what to do."

Snow gulped and took a few steps forwards. She looked back but Eric was already gone. She really was on her own.

She approached the door, taking a deep breath as she knocked. "Who goes there?" asked a gruff voice. A short stout man with an irritated look on his face opened the door. "Get out of here, wench," he hissed.

"Antoni sent me," she said, "this is supposed to be a safe house."

The tiny man looked her up and down. "Doc," he said, "get over here and show this lady inside."

A tiny bearded man came forward and greeted her, "You are most welcome, miss," he said, "what is your name."

"Snow White," she said. She crossed over the threshold and into the small house.

"The princess?" Doc asked in amazement.

"Yes, the Queen tried to kill me and I was told I could stay here," she said. She looked around and saw various tiny men milling about, cleaning pick ax's and drinking ale. "Er, how many of you live here?"

Doc chuckled, "Seven," he said, "or eight I guess now that you're here."

A very goofy looking fellow walked over to them. He stared at Snow white a dazed out look on his face, "This is Dopey, he don't talk," said Doc. He leaned in close whispering, "his marbles aren't all there if you know what I mean."

Snow tried to sustain her laugh. Doc then proceeded to point out the names of the other five dwarves. The one who had answered the door was Grumpy and there was also Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy and Bashful.

"You must be starved," said Doc, "let me get you some supper."

Snow White took her seat at a table that was much to small for her. She felt quite confused by all the circumstances and wondered what exactly she would do. Why was her step mother trying to kill her? How had Lord Antoni known her step mother would try to kill her? What had happened to Aphima? And most importantly, what was going to happen next?


	5. Chapter 5: An Alliance

Ares, making himself invisible to the average eye, approached the cabin. Gazing in through one of the windows he saw Snow White enjoying a meal with the seven dwarfs. So she had made it. Good.

For Ares it had been easy to bribe the huntsman. Aphrodite may have had her sex appeal but there was one thing a man would always choose over sex and that was money.

Ares wished that Aphrodite and the Queen hadn't acted so quickly for Snow still needed much training before she was ready to be a warrior. But in a way it might have been better for her to end up out here.

"There's one flaw in your plan," said a familiar voice. Ares turned to see Hades approaching.

"What plan? I know you're not a mind reader."

"No, but I know you plan to have the young girl join up with your army when she's trained," he said, "you see that won't work because she believes Borias's army killed her father."

"What do you mean she thinks?" said Ares, "I thought my men did kill the King?"

Hades let out a laugh. "As the god of war I would think you'd be more aware of what is going on with your men," he said, "it wasn't your men that killed King White, it was the Queen."

"Impossible," said Ares, "she hasn't been anywhere near my armies."

"She's a witch," said Hades, "and she knows disguises well. Perhaps you recall seeing an old crone selling apples?"

Ares couldn't believe it. He did remember seeing such a woman but thought nothing of it. Old women were not a rarity among humans, especially those trying to make a living off of selling wares. "So your saying she snuck upon him and killed him?"

"Yes," he said, "she used a poison apples. One bite and death comes swiftly. Once he was dead she stabbed him through his tunic so no one would think anything of it."

"Crafty wench," said Ares, "but Aphrodite must not know of this either or she wouldn't be helping her."

"I would hope you're right," said Hades, "Aphrodite is a fool for a good love story and it can be easy to trick her."

"I should try to warn her," Ares said, "but I'm unsure if she will believe me."

"I will help you convince her. She's more likely to believe you if I back you up,"

Ares nodded grimly knowing that Hades was right.

Ares paced back and forth, anxiously awaiting for his sister to arrive. Hades lounged casually on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

Finally a knock sounded at the door and Ares rushed to answer it. Lady Aphima walked in, an irritated look on her face. Once she was inside the room and the door fastened shut, she showed herself.

"What do you want? Come to mourn for the loss of your precious Snow?" She growled.

"You failed, Snow White isn't dead," Hades said, letting out a yawn.

If Aphrodite was shocked to see the god of the underworld she didn't show it. "What do you mean she didn't die? I hired that huntsman!"

"Sorry, sis but you chose a man easily bought," said Ares.

Aphrodite shot him a glare. "Perfect," she said, "I guess I'll just have to inform the Queen."

She turned to walk out the door but Hades materialized before her. "You cannot do that," said Hades, "you need to listen to us. Your life and the life of all the gods depends upon it."

Aphrodite crossed her arms letting out a huff. "He's right, sis," Ares said, "the Queen isn't a trustworthy person."

They filled her in on the truth behind King White's death. "And there is more that I need to tell both of you," said Hades.

Both Aphrodite and Ares took a seat on the bed.

"The Queen has been alive for over five hundred years," Hades told them, "she has powerful magic that she uses to drain the life essence out of living beings."

He looked extremely troubled. "Recently she has found she can do the same thing to gods," he said, "by using a powerful spell, she enchants apples. Those who eat the apples have some of their life force drained away. This comes to her, giving her youth and a longer life."

Aphrodite paled. "I've had apple pie with her a few times."

"I suggest you don't eat another apple," said Hades, "even if it doesn't come from her. Don't trust anything."

"Has she killed any gods yet?" asked Ares.

"No, she wished for Aphrodite to be the first," he said, "I wasn't even aware that she could kill gods until I felt a disturbance around a year ago."

Aphrodite let out a gasp. "The day I arrived at the palace," Aphrodite said, "we had apple pie."

Hades nodded grimly. "You need to stay far away from her," Ares said, "she is a bad person."

"Yes," said Hades, "I agree. Snow White is our only hope. There is a fire and determination deep within her and I know she knows a way to stop the Queen. Everyone has a weakness and a girl who has lived with her for five years is bound to know something."

"But with her out of the palace it will be hard to get her back in," said Aphrodite.

"It will be," agreed Hades, "which is why she needs to join Borias's army. I need to convince her that they did not kill her father. I can summon the ghost of her father here temporarily so they can speak…"

Ares gulped, "That could cause some problems. I kind of convinced Snow to fight, saying it was what her father wanted."

"So it would be wise to wait until her training is complete," said Hades, "then it won't matter if she hates you."

"Geez, thanks," said Ares.

"And Aphrodite you can stay here and keep the Queen preoccupied. Just make sure she believes Snow is dead and don't eat anymore apples," said Hades.

It was a good plan. They all had a part they had to play and so long as they didn't mess up they just might save all of Olympus.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving Forward

Snow was awoken early by Dopey. Feeling something, jump on the bed beside her made her jump with a start. She opened her eyes to see the small drooling man staring at her.

Doc appeared in the room. "Sorry to bother you," he said, "but Lord Antoni is here."

"I'll get myself dressed. Tell him I'll be right down," she said. She had fled to this cabin in only the dress on her back and even that one had been worn and torn. The dwarfs, as she discovered they were, were kind enough to travel to town to get her a few sets of clothing.

She was surprised it had had taken Antoni so long to come. She had been here for a week now, settling into a small room upstairs separate from the one the men all shared. She was thankful for her privacy.

After Doc and Dopey left her room she shimmied out of her night dress and into a pair of pants and a shirt. Letting out a yawn, she made her way over to a small mirror on the wall and slowly brushed her hair. Her long dark lochs stretched down to her shoulders.

Finally, satisfied with her look she headed downstairs. Lord Antoni was reclining at a table, speaking with Grumpy and Doc when she entered the room. His attention was immediately drawn to her, a smile forming on his face. "Good morning," he said, "I thought we could have breakfast together and begin our training again."

"What's the point in training if I don't live at the castle anymore?" Snow asked.

"Eventually your step-mother is bound to realize you are still alive," he said, "and you're going to want to be able to defend yourself against her men."

Snow knew it was true. She quietly took a seat next to Antoni and began eating the gruel prepared by Happy who loved to cook.

"I know it's a lot to take in," said Antoni, "but the best thing is to keep training. I don't want you getting hurt or killed."

Snow looked at him, a smile forming on her face. This guy really gave her goosebumps. Never had a man made her feel like this before. "I understand and I think it wise to continue our training."

"Good I'm glad," he said.

Snow and Antoni ate in silence before heading out the door to continue training. They were able to do it in the open space around the cabin.

They continued working with the sticks and Antoni taught Snow many different techniques. They paused for lunch and supper but practiced throughout much of the day.

By the time the day was over, Snow collapsed into bed knowing tomorrow would follow the same routine.

Aphrodite stood beside the Queen's throne nervously as the Huntsman entered. He bowed low before the Queen, presenting her with a chest. "Here in this box is the heart of Snow White," he said, "just as you both asked."

The Queen grabbed the chest, an evil smile filling her features. She opened the top of the chest, a dead non-pulsing heart sat in the center of the chest. Aphrodite began to gag and turned away. She knew it was not a human heart but it still sickened her.

"Beautiful," the Queen said, "you are dismissed. Anything you could ever want from me is now at your disposal."

The Huntsman murmured his thanks and left in a haste. As soon as he was out the door the Queen got to her feet. "We should check with the mirror just to make sure Snow is really dead," the Queen said.

"I couldn't agree more," murmured Aphrodite. Thankfully the three gods had thought of this and they had used magic to hide her from the Queen. But Aphrodite was still nervous, what if this didn't work? What if the Queen found out of her betrayal? It could mess up the whole plan.

Aphrodite followed behind the Queen as they headed up to her chambers. Her disguise as Lady Aphima was beginning to become boring and no matter how hard she tried she always felt as if she wasn't pretty enough. Was this how all humans felt?

After a few polite hellos to passerby's they finally arrived at the Queen's room. Once inside Aphrodite slipped into her goddess form, relieved to not have to hide who she was in front of the Queen, even if she was evil.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me Snow White," the Queen purred. Aphrodite held her breath, wondering if the spell had been performed right. But when the mirror showed nothing, Aphrodite felt relief.

The Queen let out a maniacal laugh, "Brilliant," she said, "I'm glad the runt is gone."

"What will you do next?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well we have an army to defeat, of course," she said.

"Do you really think we stand a chance against the army?"

"No, our army will crumble," said The Queen, "but I will kill Borias and assume the roll of leadership. He will rue the day he ever decided to break my heart."

Aphrodite gulped. Somehow she had a feeling she was supposed to be dead before this crucial moment. The Queen apparently grew ever more powerful as she drained lives.

Ares waited on top of the cliff for his siblings to arrive. Of course, as usual, he was the first to arrive. Finally, Hades appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said, "lots of souls to judge."

"Understandable," he said, "I'm sure Aphrodite will arrive fashionably late like she always does."

And almost as if on cue the goddess of love appeared, wearing an interesting pink ensemble. "Sorry, the Queen had to double check that Snow was dead and she took her sweet precious time with it."

"So the spell worked?" Hades asked.

"Perfectly," Aphrodite said.

"Good," said Ares, "Snow is learning to fight quickly. She shows great potential."

"Good," said Hades, "and Aphrodite what do you have to report?"

Aphrodite told them of the Queen's plan to kill Borias and take over his army.

"Hm," said Ares, "we need to make sure Snow aligns with him before they reach the palace."

"Where is the fighting now?" asked Aphrodite.

"They will likely reach the castle in a month," said Hades.

Ares felt panic rising in him. He had been so focused on training Snow he hadn't even thought to check the progress of his army. They were close and he had little time.

"You look troubled, brother, do you think she can be trained that quickly?" Aphrodite asked.

"I can only hope," Ares said, "Hades you might want to bring her father's ghost not long after we begin blade work."

Hades nodded understanding. The three left, dread filling Ares. He needed to pay a visit to Borias. His champion needed to know about what was at stake.


	7. Chapter 7: Identity Revealed

Ares walked right into Borias's tent, causing the man to jump up in alarm. He reached for his sword but instantly relaxed when he saw it was Ares.

"You've been doing well, Borias," he told the man.

He bowed awkwardly before the god. "I'm pleased to hear it," he said, "I was worried I'd lost favor with you as it's been a month since you last showed yourself."

"Well I've been busy," said Ares, "but that's what I need to talk to you about. However, I don't think this is the best place to be talking."

He snapped his fingers and he and Borias rematerialized on a grassy hill overlooking the small cabin where the Dwarf's and Snow White live. "The Queen is evil and she threatens the gods," Ares told him, "we need to eliminate her."

Borias looked at his feet. "I loved her once…"

"She's not as sweet as you might think," said Ares, "she's lived for over one hundred years, sucking away the life and power from those she knows. She probably did it to you too."

Borias let out a sigh, "I knew she was corrupt. I knew something was wrong there but she was just so beautiful, I couldn't resist her," he said.

"Well it looks like I set you free," Ares said with a wink.

"Exactly, so what you want me to just kill Grimhilde? You really think I'd have the heart to do that?"

"No," said Ares, "I have someone else lined up for the job, I just need to align her with you."

"Who is she?" he said, "if Grimhilde is as powerful as you say she is she probably won't be easy to kill."

"Exactly which is why King White's daughter will do it," he said.

Borias looked surprised, "She's just a child, do you really think she could do it?"

Ares smirked, "You aren't much older than a child yourself Borias, and yes I think she can, but she isn't exactly aware of the plan yet."

"But my men killed her father, she won't join with us."

Ares explained to her the truth behind the king's death and Borias was shocked. "Grimhilde must be stopped," said Borias.

"I'm glad you agree," said Ares, "now come I want you to see our valiant little warrior."

He led Borias over to the cabin and they peered through the window at a young girl who danced merrily with the dwarves. "She's incredibly beautiful," Borias said.

"And she's got a fire within her," said Ares, "she will be a great warrior with time."

"Do we have that kind of time?" Borias asked.

"I'll have her ready within a month and then we can arrange a meeting," said Ares.

"That doesn't seem like much time," said Borias, "But I trust you."

Snow looked shocked when Antoni handed her an actual sword for lessons. "It's only been a couple of weeks since I began and you trust me with a sword?"

"Of course," said Ares, "we have to move on eventually. The edges are dulled but it's going to hurt a hell of a lot if we hit each other with it."

"I can handle it," said Snow, flashing him a smile.

She danced forward, coming dangerously close to hitting him with the blade, but he blocked it, a ding of steel ringing out. "Nice one," he told her, "sometimes you can catch an enemy off guard, especially if he's a talker."

"Like you?" she said, jabbing the sword forward again. But once again he blocked it.

"How will you learn if I don't talk? I have to instruct you," he said. This time he went forward to try to take a swipe at her but she was fast, blocking his move.

She jumped forward hitting the blade. They went on like this for nearly an hour before steel made contact with flesh.

"Ow!" Snow yelped jumping back. A red welt was across her arm where Antoni had managed to hit her.

"It hurts but you have to keep going anyways," he said, "an injury like that shouldn't keep you from battling. Sure it will slow you down but you have to keep fighting."

She growled, jumping forward swinging her blade. She had the crazy look of a mad-woman in her eyes. He blocked but she had put a lot of force into the attack.

She swung her leg out, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. The sword clanged out of his hand and she swung her blade forward pressing her sword point to his throat. "I win," she breathed.

"You fight dirty," Antoni said clicking his tongue, "I like it. I need to teach you more. If you fight like that you survive."

Snow beamed, clearly pleased with the compliment. He got to his feet and Snow picked up his sword. She stepped closer to him, sliding the sword into his hand. Her eyes looked deep into his. Leaning forward she grazed her lips across his.

Antoni pulled away, "Snow we can't do this," he said, panic in his voice.

"Why what's wrong?" she looked hurt.

He ran his finger through his hair, taking a deep breath. "I'm not Lord Antoni," he said in a whisper, "I'm not even human."

Snow was confused. He was clearly human. He wasn't short like the dwarf's or furry like an animal.

His appearance changed a bit, his dark hair and eyes remained but he looked older, maybe around his mid-thirties and wore a leather vest with no shirt underneath. "I'm Ares God of War."

Her eyes widened. "What why? Why are you here? Why couldn't you just tell me who you were?"

Snow backed away from him in a panic. She had just kissed a god? Why? Why had she kissed a god?

"I'm sorry Snow," he said, "I shouldn't have deceived you but I know you wouldn't have trusted me and I needed you to know. I need your help."

"Why would you need my help you're a god and why should I trust you after you lied to me?"

"Snow just let me explain," he said, "Please."

"Go to hell," she cried as she stormed back to the house.

Ares just stood there watching her walk away. She wasn't ready, why did he tell her so soon? Perhaps he shouldn't have told her who he was at all. But that kiss… as wonderful as it was, she couldn't have feelings for him. And he couldn't have feelings for her.


	8. Chapter 8: A Father's Visit

After Ares revealed himself to her, Snow had stormed up to her bedroom, angry. She had fallen asleep crying at some point, waking up before the sun was fully over the horizon.

She decided to get up and get dressed. She could take some food and be on her way. No one would miss her.

She grabbed a small bag, hurrying downstairs. She went through the dwarf's cabinets, trying to take as few of each item as she could. She didn't pride herself on stealing and would prefer it if no one knew she was doing it.

Once she was satisfied with her new belongings she began to head out the door. She paused, looking at the blade that lay upon the kitchen table. Ares must have brought it here after she stormed off.

She decided to take it with her for protection. She tightened the belt around her waist, sliding the sword into the sheath on her left hip. She was ready to get going.

She quietly went outside, expecting Ares to pop up at any moment and demand she stay. But the god didn't make an appearance.

She made her way into the forest, wondering exactly where she would go. It's not like she had any family or friends she could return to. Everyone she had known was with the Queen and who knows if she had bothered to keep some of them alive.

Snow didn't make it far before she started hearing footsteps behind her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned, sword at the ready. But no one stood there. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched.

"Ares, stop following me," she called out, knowing he would probably be the only one capable of doing such a thing.

Suddenly a man materialized before her but he wasn't the god of war. "I'm not Ares," said the man, "I'm Hades, god of the underworld."

"Why are all you gods suddenly so interested in me?" Snow growled, rolling her eyes.

Hades just smiled. "You're an important person Snow White," he said, "and the future of our world depends upon you."

"You're joking right?" she said, "I'm an exiled princess how could I be any help to you? And, after the deception from Ares, why would I want to help you?"

"The Queen is a very evil woman, Snow," said Hades, "and she threatens even the gods with her growing powers."

"So you're training me to be some kind of assassin? I may not like the Queen but I'm not a killer. Get lost!" she growled.

She turned her back on Hades and began walking away. She expected him to call out or follow after her but he didn't. When she turned to look back he was gone. _Well that was easy._ She thought.

But it wasn't long before a familiar voice rangout. "Snow you must go back to the safe house," he said, "you must learn to fight."

Snow turned around, tears stinging her eyes. This couldn't be real, it couldn't. But there he stood, prouder and healthier than ever.

King White stood in a magnificent white outfit, a smile on his pale face. "Dad I thought you were dead?" she reached out to take his hand, but was unable to touch him.

"I am dead, daughter," he told her, "but I was asked by Hades to come speak with you. He told me about the Queen and her powers. I fear for the twilight of the gods."

"How do I know it's really you?" she said, "This could be a trap."

"When you were but a child I caught you playing in a fine white dress in the mud. You tried to hide from me behind an apple tree but it was too late. We laughed and made mud pies for the rest of the afternoon."

"It really is you," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes and it's important that you work with Ares so you can join with Borias's army and help them defeat the Queen."

"Why would I ever join with the men who killed you?" Snow asked.

"Borias's men did not kill me. My own wife used her magic on me, draining my life force."

Her father spent the next hour explaining the Queen's bizarre gift. Snow could hardly believe it.

"But how am I supposed to defeat the Queen, you know her better than I?" she said, "you must have something you could tell me."

"Snow, I loved the Queen, I was blinded. I saw what was on the outside, her amazing beauty. I'm afraid I wouldn't notice any of the fine details of her life. I was a fool."

"Daddy you aren't a fool," she said.

He smiled, "Trust me Snow, if you think hard enough I know you will think of something. I'm afraid I must go now, daughter, those who are dead cannot stay long in the world of the living."

"I love you, father," she said, the tears pouring down her face.

"I love you too, daughter," he said, "may we meet again in Elysion Fields."

And then he disappeared and the two gods, Hades and Ares stood in his place. "So what do you say?" asked Hades.

"I will help you," she said. Her eyes flashed to Ares, "but I'm still not happy about being decieved."


	9. Chapter 9: Change of Plans

Ares walked back with Snow, discussing how best to move forward. "We need to train as much as we can," said Ares, "I asked Borias to come here on his way to the palace."

"How long do we have?" Snow asked.

"A few weeks," Ares told her.

"A few weeks!?" she said shocked, "Will I even be ready?"

"You will," Ares said, "you're already learning faster than I ever believed possible."

The two walked in silence for awhile. The kiss was nagging at her thoughts and Snow knew she needed to address it.

"That kiss," she said, biting her lip, "it didn't mean anything. I was just caught up in the heat of the fight."

Ares flashed her a smile. "I understand," he said, "fighting can often bring up emotions that we didn't know were there or that we don't want to express."

Snow's cheeks turned red at his implication that she had a crush on him. "Any feelings I may have had are gone now," she said.

Ares just smiled and they walked in silence for the rest of the journey. It was about lunch time when they entered the clearing. Both halted when they saw a few tents pitched in the clearing. Men in armor walked around, seeing that everything was being set up proper.

Snow saw that Doc was talking to a tall man with long dark hair, a sword at his side. SHe looked to Ares who looked a mixture of confused and angry.

She followed him as he approached the man and Doc. "Borias!" he growled, "I told you to give me a few weeks."

"Forgive me," he said with a heavy Hungarian accent, "but my men are better and faster fighters than I thought."

"Is this the young woman you spoke of?" Borias said. His eyes fell on Snow. He grabbed her hand, kissing it gently, "I am Borias."

Snow tried her hardest not to blush, "I am Snow White."

"The stories are true," said Borias, "you are indeed a beautiful woman."

This time she knew she blushed, "Why thank-you, sir."

Borias let out a laugh, "Do not call me sir, just Borias," he said with a wink.

"We still have a lot of training to do," said Ares.

"That is fine," said Borias, "I would like to help with her training if that pleases you, Ares?"

"It would be good for her to fight an ordinary human," Ares said, "fine but I hope your being here doesn't mess up our plans."

"I assure you Lord Ares, it will not," said Borias, "how about the three of us dine together in my tent so we can discuss some matters."

"Sounds brilliant," Snow said.

Aphrodite sat down for lunch with the Queen. Grimhilde wore black, feigning mourning for Snow White. By now the whole kingdom was aware of the unfortunate hunting accident. The Queen even had the huntsman executed so no one would know of her involvement.

But they hadn't gotten too far into supper when a servant entered the dining room. "My queen, a man is here to speak with you," he said, "he says it is urgent."

The Queen raised her brow, clearly interested in what this man had to say. "Very well," she said, "send him in."

They didn't wait long before a broad man entered the room. "Hello my Queen, I am General Laver, I have news of Snow White," said the man.

"What sort of news? She's dead," said the Queen, laughing.

"She is not dead," said the man, "she was spotted training to fight in a clearing."

"Who spotted this woman?" she asked.

"One of my scouts," he said, "it seems she will be joining forces with Borias and his army."

"Very well," she said, "Thank-you for this information, I will see to it that you get a handsome reward."

The man bowed before leaving. The Queen turned to Aphrodite. "I thought the girl was dead?"  
"I thought she was too," said APhrodite, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Did you actually see the huntsman kill her?" the Queen.

"Well no not exactly," Aphrodite said nervously.

"Then how could you know she was dead? You're a goddess, you don't bother checking up on these kind of things?"

"I heard her scream and he had the heart, I just assumed she was dead," said Aphrodite.

"Well I supposed everyone makes mistakes," the Queen said. She clapped her hands and a servant carried out a silver tray, upon it was an apple pie.

"How about we have dessert?" the Queen asked, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"I'm not feeling all that well," said Aphrodite, "I think I'm going to go consult Hermes. When gods get sick it can be pretty messy."

Aphrodite jumped up, heading out of the dining room before the Queen had time to protest. But the Queen wasn't stupid, she would know that gods don't get sick.

Aphrodite met with Ares and Hades in a grove of trees near the safe house. "The Queen knows that Snow White lives," Aphrodite told them, "and I think she's starting to suspect I'm not loyal to her."

"This might ruin our plans," said Hades, "what should we do?"

"No it doesn't ruin our plans at all," said Ares, "so the Queen now knows that Snow White is joined up with Borias, but she wouldn't dare come after her with Borias's army here. No, she'll wait for us to come to her."

"But we need someone on the inside," said Hades, "and if she suspects that APhrodite isn't loyal to her… there could be trouble."

"Aphrodite you must do something drastic, something that will change the tide so she doesn't suspect your treachery," Ares said.

"Like what?" Aphrodite asked.

"Come back with the god of war," Ares said, "I trust Borias can train Snow from here. I will then also be in the heart of the castle and able to help when the time comes. She will know your loyalty because you will have captured the one in charge of this whole war."

Aphrodite smiled, "This is so crazy it just might work."


End file.
